


KicktheChordal - For Sure

by tinysocks



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysocks/pseuds/tinysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ridiculous fluff written for my own entertainment, possibly yours if you like it. Comments appreciated <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	KicktheChordal - For Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Ridiculous fluff written for my own entertainment, possibly yours if you like it. Comments appreciated <3

Title: KicktheChordal - For Sure  
Author: SecretShipper1  
Genre: Fluff   
Rating: U  
Warnings: Nothing to alarm  
Disclaimer: Didn't happen, I don't own any of the people in this

He didn’t know why it worked, it just did. PJ had only known Tom for a few weeks, but he felt there was something there, he knew this was somewhere he wanted to be. The only problem really, was keeping up a relationship with Tom Milsom was sometimes a little challenging. I mean, he could go from hyperactive to depressed in a matter of seconds, and he was also kind of impulsive, which had, on occasion, led to him suddenly getting on a train to Manchester with nothing but a quick text to tell PJ, but that was part of him, and PJ loved him for it.

A lot of people have trouble when they first get into a relationship, with the other things in their life as suddenly, there is a lot less time, but with Tom, PJ always felt much more inspired and often found himself with hundreds of new ideas for videos and songs that he loved, his subscribers were even starting to wonder what happened.

We hadn’t told anyone out of our close friends that we were together yet. I had gotten to the point where I wanted to, I felt we were ready to let people know. I had mentioned it to Tom the other day, but he just kind of nodded, then disappeared into his room. I sighed and switched on my laptop. I had had a long day at university today, and wanted to just relax with a few new YouTube videos. I started to browse through my new subscription videos, and after a couple of minutes, spotted a new one from Tom. I clocked on it straight away.

The sound of him singing started to drift out of speakers. I always loved it when he sang, he was so creative and had such a great voice, but this time there was something different, he seemed more emotional, happier somehow. It was over far too quickly. I watched him place his Ukulele back on his bed and he started to smile.

“That was for you PJ, I love you”

Of course, the comments were full of ideas, congratulations and confusion, but I didn’t care, as it was then, that I knew for sure that I could never leave him.


End file.
